Love after guilt
by TurnAround5
Summary: Sokka sees's that Zuko is upset he decides to comfort him WARNING: Includes yaoi material
1. Chapter 1

Zuko through himself onto the rough bed within his western air temple room. Looking at the photograph of his uncle that he had pulled out of his pocket, he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. A lot of tears had rolled down his cheek lately. It used to be that he wouldn't allow himself to cry. After all that had happened he was afraid to show any more signs of weakness, even to himself. All that stress his father had put him through, all of the pain. There was the odd occasion where he couldn't control it, like when he was standing above the world on that mountain, begging to be struck down. Now that he had found his destination, he allowed himself to cry and cry he did. It's as if everything that had been building up in him just exited through his eyes. Well… not exactly, he could still feel the pain, the pain that struck him in his fragile heart like a lightning bolt from his bitch of a sister.

Even though he was fine with crying to himself, he still didn't want anybody else to see him act weak, considering he was new to the group. There was something that had been triggered when he saw Sokka's connection with his father on his way back from the Boiling Rock, something that made him miss his uncle more than ever. The guilt was the worst thing, he still replays that moment in his head over and over again, wishing that he could just go back and choose differently. He tried to come up with excuses like, "Azula would have killed me on the spot, I had no choice", but that didn't stop the tears. Nothing could.

"Zuko?", he heard a familiar voice behind him but didn't turn his head. He didn't want to admit to his weakness. After about five seconds of attempting to hold the tears back, he turned his head to see Suki. "Are you okay?", she asked in a concerned tone. Zuko delayed for a while before answering to try and make sure he didn't choke up. He got as far as, "I'm sorry I-", before he broke down in tears. There was no point in hiding it now. He started again with tears flowing down his face, "I'm sorry I burned down your village", he managed to choke out. Suki smiled, "It's okay", she told him enthusiastically, "Zuko shook his head, "It's not. It never will be", he sobbed. Suki was about to open her mouth when Sokka interrupted from around the corner, "It's okay Suki, I got this", Sokka stepped into Zuko's room and slowly shut the door behind him, leaving Suki alone on the other side of the door.

"I fucked up, Sokka", Zuko admitted. Sokka sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "There is not one person here who I haven't hurt". "I forgive you", Sokka whispered. Zuko looked him in the eyes, "That means nothing. Forgiveness won't remove all of the pain. Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of my mistakes". Sokka didn't know what to say, he just looked back into Zuko's tear filled eyes. For a moment, there was a long silence where they just stared, almost getting lost within one another.

Eventually, Zuko opened his mouth and spoke, "Just seeing how angry Katara is around me and how cautious Aang still is makes me feel worse". Sokka noticed that all along, he still had his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "And you and Suki", he continued. "What about me and Suki?", Sokka asked. "Nothing", Zuko spoke quickly, instantly regretting what he had just said, "It's just that I miss Mai. I miss having another person to talk too and… share with". It was now clear to Sokka what Zuko needed, he needed to share another humans love again, to feel like he mattered, or at least that's what Sokka thought it was what he needed, maybe it was just wishful thinking. Back in the Boiling Rock Sokka had noticed that he had an attraction for Zuko and a strong one at that.

'This is my chance' Sokka thought to himself. He knew that there was a very large chance he was making this all up in his head, but he had an idea and he had never let any idea go to waste. Zuko began to speak again, "I am so sorry, Sokka, for everything I have put you and your-", he was surprisingly interrupted as Sokka grabbed onto the back of his head with his other hand and pressed his lips up against Zuko's. To Sokka's surprise, Zuko didn't pull away, he instead began to kiss back, letting his tongue escape into the others mouth creating a large amount of passion. Zuko never wanted to let go of this kiss but unfortunately kisses don't last forever. Sokka slowly removed his face from Zuko and re-opened his eyes. Zuko now looked a lot more calm, "Sokka", Zuko smiled, "I… I have actually been wanting to do that for a while. Thank you". "That's a relief", Sokka replied, "So have I".

They began to gaze into each others eyes again before Zuko pulled in for another kiss. Sokka placed his hand on to the back of Zuko's head again and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Sokka lay on the top of Zuko as their tongues danced together in the moment. Eventually, there lips disconnected but there faces did not move. Sokka stared down into Zuko's eye's, there faces centimeters away from each other. "Zuko", Sokka began, "I think I love you". Zuko smiled, "I love you too", he whispered before removing his raggy shirt and assisting Sokka in removing his. Zuko lifted his head for another kiss and wrapped his arms around Sokka lower back, pulling him closer until their bodies touched completely. This time the kiss lasted longer than usual and was a lot more passionate and Sokka tilted his head slightly. Zuko placed his hand on Sokka's cheek and looked at him with relaxed eyes. "I want to show you that I love you", he grinned. Sokka grinned back, "As do I".


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I just went and created a short chapter to see what I could make and it seems alright so I'm making another one. Also, if anybody read the last chapter and wondered why it was rated mature, this is why. Graphic smut ahead. They are both sixteen years old too, read only if comfortable. Unless I have any epiphanies on what to do next then this may be the last chapter. _

'As do I?', Sokka thought to himself, "That wasn't him at all. Why did he find it so hard to be himself when put into these situations. A disturbing thought appeared in his head, 'What am I doing?', he asked himself in a sudden moment of doubt. As far as he knew there were two options, stay or leave. 'Maybe I should just go', he thought, 'This isn't like me. I have a girlfriend'.

Sokka was about to say goodbye when Zuko pulled him in for another kiss, 'Fuck it', he thought as he began to kiss back, 'Why would I give this up'. Once the kiss was over Sokka crawled backwards down the bed to get into a better position before focusing his view onto Zuko's groin. Smiling, Sokka watched as the outline of Zuko's member became larger and more pronounced. He placed both of his hands on the waist of Zuko's bottoms and began to slide them down his legs until they reached his knee caps. At the point of release, Zuko's length had jumped up and onto his own chest, like a prisoner fleeing through an open window at the first chance they could get. Sokka would have found this quite comical, (As he did with almost everything) if he wasn't so hypnotised by it. Several thoughts rushed through Sokka's head. The most recurring one being, 'I can't believe this is actually happening'. "It's very… big", Sokka complemented awkwardly. Zuko began to blush, "Thank you", he too sounded awkward.

With his right hand, Sokka grabbed hold of Zuko's cock, causing Zuko to start breathing faster. Sokka looked up at Zuko and exchanged a peaceful glance, "I'm a virgin", he admitted. This news excited Zuko, which Sokka noticed in his hand as Zuko's penis hardened. "So am I", Zuko replied. This news did the same for Sokka as it did for Zuko, he couldn't wait any longer. Lowering his head, Sokka wrapped his lips around three inches of the Prices cock as his hand took up another three inches, leaving two inches of free space. Zuko shivered as he let a small moan escape his mouth. Sokka's mouth felt warm and moist on Zuko's member. Sokka pulled back the foreskin and allowed his tongue to circle the head of Zuko's penis, resulting Zuko making a louder moaning noise before biting his bottom lip to try and suppress the noise. After all the walls were nowhere near soundproof. The door wasn't lockable either but they both preferred the risk with the benefit of the pleasure that came with it. Sokka began to move his head up and down the shaft, reaching half way until he was about to gag and then lifting his head again and repeating this motion, picking up speed each time, all whilst stroking the bottom half with his hand. After only a few more seconds, Zuko began to feel an oncoming climax. He bit down on his lip and made a loud, intense moaning sound, "Sokka, I'm going to cum", he warned. To this news, Sokka picked up his speed and used his hand to pump Zuko's cock as fast as he possibly could. Zuko couldn't resist it, he grabbed onto Sokka's hair intensely and kept his head in place before wrapping his legs around the top Sokka's back. Zuko let out a loud orgasmic scream as the several bursts of his milky white sperm shot into Sokka's mouth. Sokka continued to jerk Zuko's tower to make sure he got every last drop.

He broke contact with the firebenders penis and lifted his head up to look at his face. Zuko had his head pulled back, something he always did during orgasms. Sokka took a singular gulp and swallowed most of the sperm in his mouth. Sokka couldn't resist the urge any longer. He removed his bottoms allowing his fairly sized member to be free. When Zuko looked back down with a smile on his face he saw Sokka crawling up on top of him until they were once face to face again, looking into each others eyes. Zuko's were relaxed along with his smile. Sokka had more of a flirtatious look in his face. He slowly lowered himself onto Zuko body. Every part of their bodies connected. As their genitals met, Zuko felt Zuko's flaccid member become erect again. This caused Sokka to become rock hard, harder than he even believed possible. Zuko wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Sokka enjoyed every millisecond of it before laying his head next to Zuko's scarred ear and whispering into it, "Please Zuko, fuck me". Zuko's smile got wider as he moved out from underneath Sokka and got into a position behind him. He looked down at his cock to see if he had enough lubricant, he came to the conclusion that there were enough saliva and cum to make the experience enjoyable. Sokka raised the back of his body into the air and kept it steady using his knees. "Could you… treat me like a slave", Sokka asked. Zuko face became amused, "What?", he asked with a questioning smile on his face that Sokka couldn't see. Sokka sighed, "Please", Sokka begged, "Take control of me, I have been fantasizing about that for a while". Zuko blushed, this was still very awkward. "Sure", he agreed.

Grabbing onto the back of Sokka's hand with his and holding him down Zuko slowly, pushed his wet member into Sokka's tight hole. Sokka let out a strainful moan before sighing in pleasure. Once Zuko got two inches in pushed in further, hitting the prostate. This cause Sokka to scream moans into the pillow that he plunged his face in. Zuko grabbed onto Sokka's shoulders and slowly pushed himself as far in as possible until he had encased his whole penis in Sokka's anus. Zuko took his right hand pushed Sokka's head down on the bed while he fucked him hard. Each time, getting faster and faster to Sokka's request. Sokka continued to moan loudly as Zuko rubbed his prostate with his dick. "I'm... going-" Before Sokka could finish, Zuko used his left hand to grab onto Sokka's rock hard length and start rubbing it up and down as he continued to fuck him. Sokka grabbed onto the bed post and let out a large moan as he began to cum. He ejaculated impressive lengths multiple times as Zuko continued to plunge forward into him. Eventually, Sokka finished cumming as his knee's buckled and his whole body fell to the bed. He could barely feel the bottom half of his body, other than Zuko still fucking him, holding his head down, which he still enjoyed even after his orgasm. Zuko let out a sudden gasp as he unleashed a wave of cum into Sokka, making him shiver. Zuko let go of Sokka and fell on top him after removing his full length from Sokka's hole. Sokka sighed with joy and turned around, once again facing Sokka. He looked so relaxed. "I love when you look relaxed", Zuko admitted, "It's so sexy". Sokka grinned and gently dragged Zuko's face down to his for another passion filled kiss. Once the kiss was over Zuko lay his head onto Sokka's chest and closed his eyes, "I'm exhausted", he stated as he pulled the sheets up to his neck and wrapped his arm around an already sleeping Sokka.


End file.
